Don't Know the Truth
by Diger
Summary: This is a rewrite of a story I wrote a while ago called Picture Perfect. I'm hoping to actually finish it this time, but I don't know. If you want to know what it's about... read it. :P Currently on hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Ok guys. I decided to make chapter one and chapter two one chapter. So if you read the other version you should recognize this. I wanted my chapters to be longer. So this is what I did. So far it isn't that different, but it will be. I hope.**

**R&R. Here's Chapter one!**

Twenty one year old Ginerva Molly Potter was sitting at her kitchen table drinking a cup of tea. It was nearly two am and her small house, located in Hogsmeade, was empty as usual. Her husband, Harry James Potter, was an aurror for the Ministry of Magic, and he very rarely came home before five a.m.

Though Harry was a very important person in the aurror office, it was no excuse for them to be keeping him at work so long. Though Ginny suspected there was something else going on. No one else at the ministry was ever worked as hard as Harry claimed they were working him, and even if Harry was telling the truth there was always the fact that Ginny could never find him at work. She often tried to get Harry to go to lunch with her, and sometimes she tried to surprise him, but Harry was never in the office.

Ginny was beginning to worry, and each new fight or row between her and her husband just intensified her worry. Harry and Ginny had hardly ever fought before there marriage, and it was still seldom after, but now Ginny was finding that they were fighting more and more, and she didn't like it.

Sometimes, when he arrived home while she was still awake, and she would ask him why he had been at work so long, he would simply explain some new project that the ministry had him doing to ensure that the Death Eaters were truly finished with.

He'd explain some complicated reason for the project taking so long. Everything seemed perfectly believable and well thought out, but that was just what made Ginny think that something was up. She really truly wanted to believe her husband, but she just couldn't, and she didn't have the slightest clue as of why.

Also, Ginny's performance at work was starting to slip. She guessed it was because she was staying up so late waiting for Harry to come home from work. He insisted that everything was fine and she needn't wait up for him, but Ginny waited anyway.

Her quiditch bag was on the chair next to her. Inside was her uniform, boots, and gloves, a picture of Harry that she kept in her pocket during games, and the snitch she caught at her first world cup game, which had happened 3 years ago.

The picture had been taken by Colin Creevy the day before their wedding at Ron's house, and Harry looked as nervous as hell. Ginny guessed that that was part of the reason she loved the picture so much. When she doubted Harry, she just had to look at that picture to remember that he loved her.

As all these thoughts ran through her head time passed by slowly. It was 3:15 a.m. the next time she checked the clock. _"I better get to bed" _she thought _"after all I have practice for the cup tomorrow."_ With that she got up, placed her cup by the sink and went upstairs to change and go to bed.

Once she had changed into her blue and red plaid pajama bottoms and one of Harry's undershirts, (she loved the way they smelled) she instinctively got in her side of the bed, _"Not like it matters' she often thought 'it's not even likely that he'll be home before I get up in the morning anyway."_

Ginny went back to her thinking. She went over every single little detail of her glamorous, small, simple wedding before she fell asleep, dreaming of the best day of her life.

Ginny got up at seven a.m. like she always did. She hadn't gotten enough sleep for months though, so she was finding it harder and harder to get up so early every morning. She rolled over to find that there was indeed someone else in the bed with her. Harry was actually home, but it wasn't likely that he'd wake up before she left, or be home when she got back.

Suddenly she remembered something Harry had taught her shortly after they had gotten married. _"If you want to see what someones thinking, but they don't want you too, wait until they are unconcious ok. Its alot easier and safer than trying to do it when they can easily block their minds"_

"_Ha"_ Ginny thought _"Never thought I'd have to use your tricks to figure out what was going on with you."_ She had thought that the thought might cheer her up a little, but it just made her feel worse.

Ginny started to concentrate solely on Harry. After a minute she could truly _hear_ what he was thinking.

"You bastard" said one part of Harry's mind.

"I'm just trying to protect her" said another.

"How could you do something like this, you love her remember!" came the first voice.

"I don't want to see her hurt" came the second.

"So you're not seeing her hurt, but does that mean she isn't hurt? You're hurting her by not being there for her and with no good explanation"

The second voice did not come.

"You're denying it, but she's hurting now, no matter what you say or do to _protect_ her as you say."

"I don't want her to feel the need to help with this" the second voice finally replied.

"No, but I don't think you'd rather she left you, do you?"

"No of course not." the second voice said quickly sounding offended.

"Ok then, tell her the truth, but make sure she knows she can't help, you want to keep her safe, tell her that."

Harry started to stir. "Damn it." Ginny said quietly, quickly grabbing some clothes so she could go shower.

About 20 minutes later she was out of the shower and dressed in a light blue skirt and a black blouse, she liked to wear nice clothes. The rest of her team didn't understand, she was just going to have to change out of them as soon as she got to practice.

She went downstairs into the kitchen to make some breakfast and was surprised to see Harry sitting at the counter drinking coffee and reading the _Daily Prophet_. "What are you doing here?" she found herself asking before she could think about it.

Harry looked up from his coffee surprised. "I live here remember." he said in a surprisingly cheerful tone.

"Sorry I just meant what are you doing here now? Aren't you needed in the office?"

"Nah. They gave me the day off." Harry replied folding up the paper and motioning for her to sit down.

"I can't I have to eat, and get some coffee before work." she said trying to make any excuse to get away before she had to sit and actually talk with the person she loved the most but thought had betrayed her.

"Please I'll even make you breakfast, goodness knows how long it's been since I've done something nice for you, it's long overdue"

Ginny sighed and sat down. "Okay, but make it quick ok I can't be late. We have a very important practice today. World Cup's in two weeks after all." Ginny was mad at herself again for letting her undying love for the man lead her to foolishness.

Harry mentally kicked himself. He hadn't even known that Ginny's team had made it to the world cup. Well, he had expected it, but he didn't know that it had already happened. He stood up and went to see what they had that he could make for her. He felt so bad for not telling her what was going on. He was afraid that she would leave him soon. "What do you want to eat beautiful?" he asked.

Ginny grinned; she hadn't been called beautiful for a while. _"No stop that Ginerva"_ she thought 'he's cheating on you remember' "Uhmm..." she said awkwardly "I don't know I don't usually have time to eat breakfast." she said half truthfully.

Harry had always been the one to cook breakfast; she did lunch and dinner. So when he had stopped being home she just didn't eat because she didn't really have time to make breakfast in the morning and make it as good as Harry had.

"How about an omlette?" he asked.

"Sure" she said simply, it did sound really good.

Harry got out eggs, cheese, bacon, and ham. He took out a frying pan and got to work. "Want some coffee?" he asked while letting the omlette cook.

"Sure." she said again.

Harry was searching desperately for something to talk about that didn't involve work, but it seemed as if that's all they knew about each other lately. Suddenly he came up with an idea. "How're your parents doing?" he asked. Family was one of the most important things to Ginny, of which he knew.

"They're great." Ginny said not sounding as awkward anymore "Actually mum flooed yesterday to ask if we could come over to dinner tonight" she was glad her mom had picked the one day when Harry was home so that she wouldn't have to go alone, or not at all.

"Oh yeah?" Harry said starting a cup of coffee for Ginny and checking on the omlette.

"Yep and Fred finally asked Angelina to marry him on Tuesday"

"Really?" Harry said loosening up. Most of the tension was gone from the room.

"Yeah he took her to see a Chudley Cannons game and then took her to dinner. He proposed after they were finished eating"

"Sounds like Fred having to eat before doing something as important as that" They both laughed. Everyone knew that Fred and George were constantly hungry.

"How about George how's he doing?" Harry asked putting the omelets on two plates and bringing them to the table.

"As good as mum could have hoped." Ginny said "He still isn't doing to well though."

"Wouldn't expect him too having just lost his wife and son." Harry said bringing Ginny her coffee and then sitting down to eat.

"Yeah, they didn't deserve what happened to them. It wasn't fair that little Brandon died. The poor kid was only 2 years old."

"And poor Kath" Harry said "She was the light of George's life wasn't she?"

"Yeah she was." Ginny said taking a bite of her omlette. "I guess that's taught our family, especially dad about how horrible those muggle cars actually are."

"They're not that dangerous most of the time Gin." Harry said seriously. The tension returning.

Ginny didn't argue with him. "But the good thing is he's moving on, It's really slow, but at least its happening."

"Yeah." was all Harry said "How about the others?"

"Well last I heard Bill's still working for Gringotts, and Charlie has finished his aurror training, he should start working with you sometime next week."

"That's awesome I've been wondering when he was going to get done with his training, I've already requested him to be my partner so..." Harry said mentally kicking himself for letting the topic go back to work.

"Yup and Ron's quiditch team was doing great until last week. He wouldn't look at me for an hour after the game." Ginny laughed "He's still surprised every time I play him and win."

Harry laughed too. "Yeah. He's always thought so much of himself, but when you get him around something he can't do or take then he gets hilarious"

Ginny finished her omlette and coffee. "Well I'd better get to practice." she said as she put her dishes in the sink and grabbed her bag off the back of the chair she had been sitting at.

"Do you mind if I come and watch?" Harry asked. He missed being around his wife and he truly wanted to spend some time with her today.

"Sure" Ginny said surprised. _"Hmmm..."_ she thought _"all of the sudden he wants to be around; after going a year without watching a single one of my practices or games. I wonder what he's up to"_

"Great. Just let me grab my jacket real quick." he said after putting his dishes in the sink. He headed out of the kitchen, but stopped right next to her and kissed her on the cheek. "I love you." he whispered as he walked into the hall to grab his leather jacket.

Five minutes later Harry was sitting in the stands of the local quiditch pitch where Ginny's team practiced, and Ginny was down in the locker rooms changing. Once again her teammates didn't understand why she was dressed so nicely, but no one actually said anything to her about it. They all asked if things between her and Harry had gotten any better, and they were surprised when she updated them on what all had happened that morning.

The team were the only people she told about her marriage problems. She had tried to tell Ron and Hermione once but their responses hadn't helped at all. "That's marriage Ginny," Hermione had said. "You have to fight every once and a while." what Hermione didn't understand was that they were fighting constantly even though he was hardly ever home.

Ron had said "He's got a lot going on right now, but I bet you things will get better soon."

As Ginny walked onto the pitch, quite distracted, she almost hit Oliver Wood on the head with her broom. "Sorry Oliver." she said "I'm just a little distracted this morning."

"Well you better pull it together." OIiver said "Today's practice is not one you want to be distracted during."  
"Harry was right." Ginny had whispered to Jennica a chaser on the team "This was the worst team to join; not because of the actual team or anything, but the captain."

Jennica laughed as they mounted their brooms and got ready for practice, their equipment manager, Robbie, let out the balls and they scrimmaged. During these scrimmages they only ever let out one of the bludgers, but it was just as hard, because their teams beaters were always trying to aim for her. It kinda made a little sense though seeing as the beaters were her older brothers. Ginny caught the snitch about 10 times before Oliver decided to call it a day. "Good practice guys" he called as they were all getting ready to leave. "We'll win the cup for sure."

Ginny got dressed and put all her things in her bag. She took a second glance at the picture of Harry before stowing it away in the bag. Jennica saw her and sighed "I'm so sorry Gin." she said "Harry just doesn't understand at the moment how crazy he is for not loving you, but he will." she said a mischievous grin on her face.

Ginny smiled "Thanks Jenny." she said, "Hey do you want to come to lunch with us, it would be a real big favor seeing as I haven't really known what to say to Harry without getting in a fight."

"I can't Gin." she said sadly "I'm really sorry I wish I could, but my mums is going to kill me if I don't come over, I haven't been able to since Christmas and she's going to freak if I put it off any longer."

"Ok I understand," Ginny said. "But how about tomorrow, come to lunch with me tomorrow, we can invite some of the other girls to come along" Ginny hadn't been able to hang out with her friends for almost a month seeing as she'd been helping her brother cope with the loss of his wife and son, and she herself was trying to cope with losing her sister in law and nephew. Both of which she had adored.

"Ok but lets make it just you, me, 'Mione, and Angelina ok." Jennica said.

"Got it, plus we all still have to see that gorgeous ring my brother gave her."

"Oh yeah she was telling me about it yesterday; she flooed and told me all about how he proposed to her...you wouldn't think of Fred as the romantic, but he really is from what I heard,"

"Nah he isn't really." Ginny said knowing that Fred was standing just around the corner and could hear everything she said. "He was just pretending to because he didn't think Angie would say yes otherwise" Ginny had known exactly what was coming when Fred came around the corner and hit her upside the head with his bag.

"Hey." she squealed, "Don't make me hex you, you'll regret it."

"Oh well." Fred said shrugging, "You've never done any permanent damage"

"Ok well see you tonight Fred. I have to go Harry's waiting for me." Ginny said packing up the last of her things.

"Wait he's actually here. I thought he was never home." Fred said sounding surprised.

"Yeah well he took the day off, so I am in for a very weird and awkward day by the looks of it." Ginny said.

"Ok well if he's too horrible, just tell me tonight and me and George will take care of it." Fred said.

"Ok well see you later, oh and Fred tell Angie I said hi."

"Will do, see you tonight sis." Fred said and then apparated, home as Ginny guessed. Ginny walked out of the locker rooms and saw that Harry was standing on the pitch waiting for her.

**AN: So how'd you all like it? I don't know. I'm kinda thinking this story isn't that great, because it has a great end, and a great sequel that I wrote, but no middle. Lol. So yeah…. Tell me what you think and I'll get the next chapter up soon.**

**Much love,**

**Diger**


	2. AN

**Hey everyone! I'm sorry for basically abandoning all my stories, but I've been working on them! **

**Here's what I've been working on currently and when you can hope to see it up:**

**What If?****: I'm currently rewriting what if to be a multi-chapter fic. I'm almost done with the first chapter and I hope to have it up very soon. I also hope to make it go along with the seventh book, so make sure you read it before you read this rewrite, but some things might make it so I can't make it to the book and still go with my plot, so I guess we'll all have to see.**

**Picture Perfect**** and ****Don't know the Truth****: Ok, so I've been working on writing it, but I've not been focusing on it as much as my other stories. So it might be a little while. You will definitely see another chapter before the end of August.**

**The Trouble with Skate****: Ok, so I haven't started writing the next chapter, but I know what is going to happen, so you can definitely expect to get another chapter within the first week of August.**

**No Longer Human****: Ok, so I've been kind of stuck on this one. I'm sorry about the delay, but I need some more ideas. I'll let you know when I am writing the next chapter.**

**In Loving Memory****: Kind of stuck here as well, but I know what I'm going to do for the next chapter. It will be mostly filler, but I hope it's ok. I'm hoping to have this up within a week after the release of **_**Eclipse**_

**Ok, so that's pretty much it. **

**Oh, and too my most wonderful Beta GIAMP: You are going to be editing a lot of crap for me next month. So you better be prepared.**


End file.
